Off to See the Wizard
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: The untold events right after Not That Girl, up until One Short Day. Please R&R!
1. Good News

**A/N: hey all. Once again, the revision is of style, not content. I'd love it if you review, even if it was written ages ago. Reviews are always appreciated, ya know!**

Disclaimer: All _Wicked_ characters belong to Gregory Maguire, _Wicked_ lyrics belong to Stephen Scwartz.

**

* * *

Off to See the Wizard **

**1- Good News**

Elphaba grasped the green envelope tightly as she watched Morrible's disappearing figure. For a moment she just stood there frozen and shocked by what had just taken place. Then, she forgot any heart-breaking thought she had of Fiyero and Galinda and just ran off to her room, to tell Galinda.

xoxoxoxox

Galinda looked desperately at the blank parchment in front of her, and then at the pile of books on her desk. She chewed her pen thoughtfully. Dr. Dillamond's substitute professor was hideous! Though he was able to correctly pronounce her name, he gave them so many papers to submit and so many articles and essays to read, that Galinda felt exhausted only from thinking about it. She had to meet Fiyero later that evening and she hadn't even started writing this paper yet! A dramatic sigh escaped her. She'd never make it.

Her gaze wandered across the room to what was officially Elphaba's side. It was easy to guess it, as well; it lacked the pinkness Galinda had everywhere possible, and the books were neat and organized according to their height on the spotless desk. She wondered where Elphie was, for she hadn't seen her since the first period that morning, but quickly turned her attention back to her books and that hideodeous paper. It was officially useless. She had nothing to say about 'the advantages and disadvantages (if any) of caging'. For Oz's sake, who cared? What she was going to do?

She wrote something on the parchment, then changed her mind and tried to wipe it away before the ink dried out. She had to remain concentrated, but it was extremely difficult, as there were so many other things on her mind at the moment. She had 10 blessed minutes of silence before the door burst open and Elphaba barged into the room.

"Elphaba! Sweet Oz, you scared the hell out of me!" Galinda exclaimed, her heart still pounding. She looked desperately at the ruined parchment in front of her. It was hopelessly stained with purple ink, which was spilled from the pen she had dropped seconds earlier. "Look what I've done, oh my Oz, what a mess! Now I'll have to start writing this whole thing again and all because of-"

It was then when she noticed something quite unusual about her green roommate. A huge smile lightened up Elphaba's face. It wasn't a horrible sight, just somewhat surprising. Galinda's panic increased. "Elphie…? Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned. She got up and went to Elphaba's side. She looked at her more closely in hope to find out what was wrong with her friend. Elphaba said nothing. She looked shocked. Sweet Oz, what kind of trouble had she got herself into now?

Elphaba slowly walked towards her bed. Galinda quickly followed, and sat beside her. "Elphaba," she said softly. "Elphie, whatever happened, just… tell me what it is. It's okay, we'll solve this together, we'll-" she stopped speaking when Elphaba opened her mouth to say something.

"I…" she started, but didn't really know what to say, or how to say it, so she just took the green envelope out of her pocket and gave it to Galinda, who gasped.

"Is this… what I think it is?" she whispered. She slowly touched the now broken jade wax, which sealed the green envelope. Elphaba nodded. "The Wizard…" Galinda started.

"He wants to meet me!" Elphaba cut her off, laughing excitedly.

Galinda was shocked to hear that sound. Elphaba had _never_ laughed from her own free will! _ever_! She quickly skimmed the letter. _My Dear Miss Thropp_, it said, _I've heard a lot about you and your magnificent sorcery abilities. As a man who cherishes talented young people such as yourself I would like to meet you in person…_ Only then did Galinda realize the enormity of the event, and her eyes widened with excitement. She nearly jumped off the bed.

"Oh, sweet Oz, Elphaba! Do you know what it means? YOU ARE GOING TO THE EMERALD CITY TO MEET THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

"Shhh… not so loud!" hissed Elphaba, although her lips curled in a small, amused smile. She enjoyed that moment. Her moment.

Galinda frowned at her. "Why in Oz not? All those silly girls who think they know everything, they should listen, and be very jealous! They should know that you are the one going there, not them!" she insisted.

Elphaba shook her head. "I _am_ going, aren't I?" she asked excitedly. It was rhetorical of course, yet she felt like she had to say that.

Galinda squealed and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Elphie! It's such an honor for all of us-"

"Us?" Elphaba echoed, a bit confused.

"Well, me, and your family of course! You are going to tell this to your father, aren't you?"

Elphaba's face fell. She didn't intend to, actually, but she couldn't tell that to someone who was always dearly loved and admired by her 'momsy and popsicle'. "What difference will it make if I tell him?" she asked quietly.

Galinda shook her head. "It might put some reason into his head, he might suddenly realize how special his daughter is! Elphie, you _must_ tell him!" she concluded. "And 'us' also means Nessa, and Biq, and Fiyero, obviously," she squealed. "Which reminds me- you have to come with us tonight!"

"What? Where?"

"To celebrate, of course!"

"But aren't you supposed to meet Fi-"

"I guess Fiyero will have to deal with this last minute change in the plans, that's all!" Galinda said practically. Elphaba knew that her tone meant that there was absolutely no point arguing with her. There was no point to do so also because Galinda was already halfway to her closet. "So! What are we _wearing_?"

Elphaba assumed that she meant no one in particular to answer the question so she said nothing. Galinda took two dresses out of her closet; one was light blue and had small blue flowers all over it, the other was gentle pink. "You should wear the blue one," Elphaba casually remarked while kicking her boots to the corner of the room.

Galinda lifted one eyebrow when she heard it, then chuckled. "Am I getting fashion tips from _you_, Miss Elphaba?" she asked, amused, then burst into laughter, to which Elphaba soon joined. "But you are right. I will wear the blue one tonight," she smiled sweetly and gave Elphaba the pink dress.

Elphaba gave her a look. "What?"

Galinda shook her head. "If I'm wearing the blue one, you are wearing the pink."

Elphaba took the dress from Galinda but hesitated. The dress was simple yet very pretty, but she didn't know if she really wanted to continue to be… Galindafied? Was that how Fiyero called it?

Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart… 

"Elphie, are you still with us?" Galinda's impatient voice brought reality back. Elphaba blinked, then nodded. "Well, I'm going to get ready," said Galinda and disappeared in their bathroom, dress, hairbrush and training wand in hand.

Elphaba stared at her reflection in the mirror. Wearing Galinda's cloths didn't seem to have any affect on their classmates, as Galinda first predicted. They just didn't notice her anymore, no matter whose clothes she had on. Someone _did_ notice, she suddenly remembered. But she also remembered that there was no reason to get all excited over it. Although he noticed, he didn't seem to like it. She shook her head, to erase his image from her mind.

The point was that deep inside, in her own heart, she wanted to be Galindafied. She wanted to wear Galinda's pretty dresses and make believe, even for a short time, that she was beautiful. Besides, this was a special day, after all. She smiled at the sight of the emerald envelope against her dark bedspread, then went over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Galinda, will you hurry up? There are other people waiting, for Oz's sake!"

"My, my Miss Elphaba, you sound just like me!" was Galinda's answer, a little muffled by the heavy wooden door.

Elphaba shrugged. She placed herself on Galinda's bed and propped herself on one elbow. Her thoughts drifted back to that day when she and Fiyero released the Lion cub. They didn't talk much after that day; Galinda was always around obviously. Elphaba would have given a lot to go back to that day. Maybe if he wouldn't have run off… But that was silly even to consider it. She had never had a chance with him anyway; not with Miss Galinda Upland around.

"Ta-Da!" Galinda's announcement made Elphaba open her eyes and raise her head from the pink covers. She didn't even realize she closed them. Galinda looked beautiful, she thought. The color of the dress matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair, she noticed, was unusually curly. "Like it?" asked Galinda, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Galinda, how in Oz-"

"Maybe I can't turn your frocks into ball gowns, but I can do wonders with my hair in less than ten minutes!" she said proudly, waving her wand this way and that. "Well, hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"Thanks to you we don't," mumbled Elphaba as she entered the bathroom.

The shoe that Galinda threw in her direction had missed her by several inches as it hit the wooden door.


	2. Celebration the Galinda Way

**2- Celebration the G(a)linda Way**

Elphaba's appearance was no longer a source of excitement among the students in Shiz. It was her unusually broad smile that drew everyone's attention, including Nessarose. She thought that hanging around Galinda would be a good chance for her sister to be more… well, ladylike. She thought that Elphaba looked pretty wearing Galinda's fancy, sophisticated dresses, especially in that pink one that did wonders to her emerald skin.

But that smile… it was bothersome; Nessarose couldn't remember when was the last time she saw her sister smile like that. Since their childhood she was always grim and depressed. Though she was a small child, merely a baby, when their mother died, Melena's death affected her greatly. And now, from a strange, mysterious reason, Elphaba smiled. It made Nessarose want to smile, too.

"Elphaba dear, is everything alright?" she asked, her expression concerned.

"Never better," Elphaba replying, tossing back her unusually loose hair. She kissed Nessarose's forehead and then sat next to her wheelchair. Galinda found a chair facing them. She did her best ignoring Boq, which was quite impossible for he sat right next to her. Some other students were also there; few people who studied with Elphaba and Galinda in Morrible's seminar and several friends of Galinda's, who actually accepted Elphaba's company.

Fiyero entered the crowded café just several minutes after the girls did. He expected only Galinda since they have decided to meet there, and was surprised to see some of their friends there, including Elphaba.

"Fiyero! Over here, dearest!" called Galinda, waving in his direction.

He waved back as he joined the merry gang. "Well, hello all, what is everyone doing here?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone. Of course, he expected to spend some time alone with Galinda, but he always felt so natural being among many people in crowded places. Besides, he was always glad to hang out with his new friends. Shiz was not as bad a place as he thought it would be. It was better than most schools he had been kicked out of.

"There is this tiny change in our plans, dear," Galinda explained sweetly.

Fiyero smiled in reply as he took a seat on the only vacant chair, next to Elphaba.

Galinda frowned. She expected him to ask Boq to move, so that he could sit next to her and save her from the Munchkin's endless chatter. She couldn't tell him something about it, though, without shouting it; he was too far away.

Elphaba raised her head in surprise when Fiyero sat next to her. Their eyes met for a slight second before she turned to say something to her sister. Fiyero kept staring at her in amazement. True, he didn't like her becoming Galindafied, yet that night was different. She looked absolutely beautiful in the pink dress she wore, which was probably Galinda's. Her hair was streaming down her shoulders and it looked so soft and silky that Fiyero longed to touch it, but couldn't.

Elphaba turned around suddenly and caught him looking at her before he had a chance to remove his gaze. She frowned. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Didn't realize I was… forget it," he mumbled, ashamed of himself. Smooth move indeed, master Tiggular, he scorned himself. Elphaba turned her attention back to her sister and he caught himself staring at her again. What was it about her today? She looked more… glamorous? Happy? Was that it?

"You're staring again," she said softly, loud enough that he'd hear her but quiet enough so the others, especially Galinda, wouldn't. After she said it she wondered whether it was too softly, and blushed.

Fiyero nodded. "I _am_ staring," he admitted, flashing an apologetic smile at her. "My apologies. It's just that-" he didn't have a chance to finish. Galinda stood up and tried to catch everyone's attention by clicking on her glass with a spoon.

Elphaba raised her head sharply at the sound of it, and tried to shoot Galinda a warning glare, but to no avail. She lowered her head in dismay, hoping she could just disappear. She knew there was no way she could stop Galinda from making a public announcement of what had taken place earlier that day.

"Listen, everyone, may I have your attention please?" The noises gradually ceased, and everyone now looked curiously at Galinda. Once she was at the center of everyone's attention, she flashed her best smile at them, tossed her hair, then continued. "I have an important announcement to make. Elphaba, will you stand up please?"

Although Elphaba did her best to protest, somehow Galinda managed to grab her wrist and pull her off her chair. Now _she_ was the one at the center of everyone's attention. It felt awkward; almost wrong.

"Our Elphaba got exciting news today," said Galinda. "The great and wonderful Wizard of Oz personally summoned her for an audience at his throne in the Emerald City!"

A hiss of admiration passed among the crowd in the café, but nothing louder than that. Galinda's beautiful features wrinkled into an unsatisfied frown. These were not the excited cheers she expected to hear. In their table, on the other hand, things went up more as planned.

"Elphaba, really?" Nessarose exclaimed. "Oh my Oz, I'm so proud of you!" Tears of joy sparkled in her eyes as she gave her older sister a hug.

Boq shook her hand formally and wished her good luck, and some other brave students did the same. Galinda ordered a bottle of champagne from a passing-by waiter.

Fiyero took advantage on her momentary lack of attention and leaned towards Elphaba, who managed to go back to her chair. "So this is why you are so pretty today," he whispered softly in her ear.

She held back a gasp, flattered and absolutely shocked at the same time. Her cheeks were burning up. She knew she was blushing. Did he actually say that? To her? In a room full of people? And worse, in Galinda's presence? "Thanks, I guess," she whispered back, not really looking at him so he wouldn't see how flushed her face was.

"And congrats," he took her hand in his under the table and gave it a little squeeze. Elphaba froze. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe. What in Oz he was doing?

Nessarose sighed happily, clearly unaware of her sister's distress. "This is such a great honor, Elphaba, I'm so excited!"

"Thanks, Nessa," Elphaba replied, distracted. She could hardly concentrate. Her heart was pounding so fast now, she was afraid it would burst.

"When are you going, Miss Elphaba?" asked Boq. He was happy for her. She wasn't as horrible as he first thought. She was actually kind of nice, once you got to know her. And she was smart, so smart it was scary sometimes. She deserved that audience with the great Wizard, Boq had no doubts about that.

"I didn't have a chance to discuss it with Morrible yet. I guess that I'll go during the spring break, right after the mid-terms."

Meanwhile, Fiyero let go of her hand, which was a good thing. Everyone kept asking her so many questions which she could no way answer while he held her. Her head was reeling.

The waiter came back with the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and gave it to Galinda, who gave it to Fiyero with a sweet smile. "There you go, dearest. You seem to be a strong man, open it up for us."

Fiyero smiled. "Gladly," he said, then easily corked the bottle to the cheers of everyone around the table. He poured the bubbly liquid to glasses and passed them on between everyone. Once everyone had glasses in hand he got up on his chair and cleared his throat. "A toast," he said dramatically, "to our future representative figure in the Wizard's throne. Elphaba, we are all counting on you to make some good in Oz." Murmurs of agreement passed among everyone. "And when you get there, remember to let other people speak, for Oz's sake!" Everyone laughed at that, including Elphaba.

"I'll try. I promise," she said, smiling. She was actually holding back tears. For one hopeful moment, it felt as if her dream might come true someday. "Thanks, guys. All of you."

"To Elphaba," called Nessarose and raised her glass. Everyone did the same.

"Cheers!" everyone called to the sound of clanging glasses.

Fiyero leaned towards her again when no-one seemed to notice. "Cheers, Elf," he said, flashing a smile at her.

She said nothing, just stared at him incredulously. Did he just call her Elf?

"What are you staring at?" he asked, amused by the change in their roles.

This caught her somewhat off-guard. For a moment, she lost her way with words, then replied weakly, "I'm not staring."

Fiyero was about to say something but interrupted by Galinda's voice above their heads. "There you are, dearest! I didn't have a chance to say hello to you!"

Elphaba discreetly excused herself, moving away from them. The last thing she wanted was to be a third wheel, interrupting their conversation. She found herself seated next to Boq, who smiled politely as he noticed her.

"This _is_ great news, Miss Elphaba," he said. "As Fiyero here said, we are all counting on you."

"Thank you, Boq."

"You know, I have recently read some interesting essays about the whole issue of Animal rights, you might find them interesting yourself."

Elphaba nodded. She was greatly affected by the forced departure of Dr. Dillamond. _They are not telling you the whole story, remember that_, he told them right before he left. This statement haunted her. She still wondered what he meant by that. She hoped the Wizard would be able to shed some light about this mystery.

Boq noticed the sad expression on her face and assumed correctly that she was thinking about the day when Dr. Dillamond was forced to leave Shiz. "The situation is really bad, much more complicated than we might think. Dr. Dillamond is only a single teacher here, but there are so many like him out there, it's terrible. Really breaks your heart. If you want I can bring them to class tomorrow so you can look at them," he suggested.

"That would be great, Boq, thanks," she replied, somewhat distracted by the sight of Galinda and Fiyero sitting close together, their heads almost touching. Boq said something else but she didn't listen. She had the slightest headache now; it felt as if the room was closing in on her. She had to get out of there. She got up.

"Miss Elphaba? Is everything alright?" asked Boq, concerned.

"I… have to go. I'm sorry, I don't feel very well," she said weakly.

Fiyero and Galinda stopped talking and looked at her. So did Nessarose.

"Elphie? What's wrong?" asked Galinda.

"Too much champagne, I guess. Don't you worry about me. I just need to lie down for a while, that's all," she managed a small smile but felt like crying.

Galinda looked concerned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll be fine. Thanks, everyone. Good night."

She allowed herself one last glance at Fiyero before she turned to leave the café.


	3. Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

**3- Wishing Only Wounds the Heart**

Once in their room, Elphaba changed into one of her dark flannel nightgowns and carefully hung Galinda's dress on a hanger on the closet door. She put out all the lights except for one candle next to Galinda's bedside, and crawled under the covers. Something fell off the bed while pulling back the covers, so she bent to pick it up. It was the green envelope, the invitation from the Wizard, her chance to show everyone who and what she was. _We are all counting on you to make some good in Oz…_

"Oh, Fiyero," she sighed, and immediately regretted it. She was ashamed of herself. She acted like a lovesick silly child. Just like Boq did when he was around Galinda. It was so unlike her to behave that way, yet she couldn't resist it. She knew she had to stop it whatsoever. It wouldn't help anyway. Galinda had him, and why shouldn't she? She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl in Shiz, and the most popular. Elphaba had nothing of that. She could never compete with Galinda. She would never be as beautiful, or as popular, and make believe that she would was not going help, either.

That's it, she decided, no more pretending, no more Galindafication. There was no point to it anyway.

She pulled the covers above her head and tried to doze off but couldn't. Fiyero's voice echoed through her mind, whispering softly into the silence of the night; _I better get to safety, I mean the cub… I am staring, my apologies… You must think that I'm really stupid or something… This is why you are so pretty today… Do you ever let anyone else talk?… Elf… Elf…Elf… Elphaba…_

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba woke up in a jolt at the sound of Galinda's shout. "What?" she shouted back.

Galinda smiled. "I'm standing here trying to wake you for 15 minutes! You'll be late to Morrible's class if you won't wake up now," she warned.

Elphaba yawned. "I'm up, I'm up," she murmured. "I didn't sleep so well though."

Galinda shook her head. "When I came back you slept like a baby. Nothing could have woken you up. Not even a band of Munchkins playing in the middle of this room."

Elphaba laughed. It was easy to tell that Galinda was in a very good mood. She rarely smiled at such an early hour of the day. "What are you so smiley about?" she asked, slipping out of bed. The air in the room was chilly. She shivered.

Galinda let out a dreamy sigh. "Life is just beautiful, isn't it?"

Elphaba frowned. "You sound like a character in these silly novels you like so much."

"I'm in love! What's wrong about that?" Galinda asked defensively, a little offended.

"Nothing! I mean, being in love is a great thing, as long as the person you are in love with feels the same. Does he?" She didn't know what she wanted Galinda's answer to be. She didn't like her final answer, though.

"Why, of course he is! I've already told you, Elphie, Fiyero and I are going to be married!" Elphaba said nothing, but raised one eyebrow skeptically. There was the slightest change in Galinda's expression. Although she was still smiling, now her smile seemed somewhat forced. "Fine, if you don't believe…"

"Look, Galinda… I really have to get ready for school… we'll talk about it later, okay? I really don't want to be late to Morrible's class."

"Sure, okay, whatever. I'll see you there, then."

For a minute Elphaba was afraid she made Galinda upset. It wasn't just that change of expression; she became very quiet all of a sudden. Elphaba felt like she had to say something, to apologize, perhaps, but didn't know what to say.

Galinda picked up several books from her desk and tucked her wand under one arm. "I'll save you a seat, okay?" she asked quietly.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "That would be great, thanks."

Galinda, already by the door on her way out, returned the smile. She was about to leave the room when she remembered something else. "Oh, and Elphie? Feel free to take whatever you want out of my closet today."

This calmed Elphaba right away. It was much more Galinda-like. She hesitated, but then carefully replied, "Thanks, Galinda, but I think I want to wear my own clothes today."

Galinda looked confused, but the look on Elphaba's face meant that she had made up her mind. Nothing was going to change it, and Galinda was already too late to their first class to argue about it. She smiled at her green roommate, then left the room.

Elphaba hesitated for a moment, but this was the right thing to do. She knew it was. She opened her closet and took out a plum colored frock. It looked so hopelessly dull; nothing like Galinda's clothes. She didn't braid her hair, though. She let it stream down her shoulders. She actually liked it better that way. After tying her boots she put several books and her training wand in her satchel and hurried away to Morrible's sorcery seminar.


	4. Just a Perfect Day

**4- Just a Perfect Day**

"Did you want to see me, Madam Morrible?" asked Elphaba from the threshold.

Her headmistress looked up from the pile of books and notes on her desk, and the slightest smile curled on her lips. "Oh yes, dear, do come in."

Elphaba nodded, and did as she was told.

"Have a seat," Madam Morrible motioned towards a heavy chair in front of her desk. "Will you have tea with me?"

Elphaba, who had just sat down, shook her head. "Thank you, Madam, but I'm not-"

"Oh, but I insist!" She got up and poured tea into two delicate porcelain cups. She handed one of them to Elphaba. "So, tell me, my dear. How do you get along here in Shiz?"

"Get along, Madam?" asked Elphaba. She didn't quite understand Madam Morrible's question.

"Why yes! Not just in school, for we both know that you are at the top of the class in all the courses you take, including my seminar. This is very good, Miss Elphaba. Highly important, but I want to know how do you get along… socially."

"Oh, socially," Elphaba slowly repeated. She hesitated, then softly replied, "Well, I don't have many friends, obviously. I do have Nessa," she added quickly, at the sight of Madam Morrible's dismayed expression.

"How about Miss Upland? I hear that you two became quite close to one another."  
"Galinda? Yes, I guess you can say we are. We are roommates, after all."

"Oh, yes, I know you are." She smiled again, that small, almost unnoticeable smile of hers, and continued. "And what did your father say about the great news of your meeting with the Wizard?"

"Well… frankly, Madam… he doesn't… quite… know… just yet," Elphaba replied slowly, carefully.

Madam Morrible looked surprised. "Haven't you told him?"

"I guess Nessa did. But me? No, I didn't. I'm here to look after her. I can only guess his reaction considering that going to the Emerald City, I'll have to leave her behind."

"Between you and me, Miss Elphaba, I believe that Miss Nessarose is quite able to look after herself. Why, she is nearly 18 now, isn't she?"

Elphaba nodded. Nessarose's birthday was due in four weeks. How typical for Nessa, to be born on a sunny day in the middle of the spring. Her birthday, on the other hand, was one stormy night, in the middle of the coldest winter Oz had ever known.

"So I don't see any reason for you to take care of her," Madam Morrible said, looking pleased with her conclusion.

Elphaba hesitated, for she wasn't sure if she was allowed to contradict her mistress, but then quietly said, "She _is_ my sister."

"Yes, dearie, but you have just turned 19, am I right?" Elphaba nodded again. "You are becoming a young woman now; you must start considering your future life and career. Miss Nessarose will be alright here in Shiz. She has many friends, as far as I can tell. And a young suitor as well, if I might say," she glanced carefully at Elphaba, as if waiting for her confirmation regarding her last point.

Elphaba frowned. Surely, she meant _Galinda_'s suitor.

Madam Morrible obviously realized her silence as admittance, for she clapped her hands and gave Elphaba a knowing-all look. "So you see, my dear, your sister will manage, don't you worry about her. If you want, I can write the letter to your father."

"Oh, no, Madam, I'll do it. I just need to spend some time over it, thinking how to say it so he won't get mad."

"Mad? Why, he should be proud at his daughter! Meeting the Wizard at such a young age, being so talented at such a young age! My dear Miss Elphaba, when I was your age I only dreamt of doing half of the things that you are already capable of doing."

Elphaba blushed deep Emerald. She wasn't used to get compliments, surely not from the headmistress of Shiz. "Thank you, Madam."

"Now, the reason I called you here was to discuss the details of your trip to the Emerald City. I'll take care of everything, including the train arrangements. You'll leave the day after the spring dance." Elphaba felt a ting of excitement within her. That was in exactly five weeks. Suddenly she couldn't wait. "You will return in time for the opening of the new semester, two weeks later. The Emerald City is in its best in this time of year. I believe you'll enjoy it."

"I know I will. Madam, I want to thank you again for everything you-"

Madam Morrible raised her hand, cutting her off. "Nonsense my dear! Go there and make me proud. Make us all proud!"

Elphaba felt like giggling. She held it back, and flashed a polite smile at her mistress. "I'll do my best."

"Now go along to your next class. You don't want to be late, don't you?"

Elphaba felt a little embarrassed; she was late to Morrible's class that morning. She shook her head. "No, Madam, I don't."

"Well, then, Oz speed, my dear! And don't forget the letter to your father!" she called after Elphaba as she left the room.

xoxoxoxox

Several hours later Elphaba still stared at the blank parchment in front of her. She chewed her pen thoughtfully but couldn't think of a way to begin the letter to her father. She leaned against an old oak tree on the lawn and watched the passers-by in that late hour of the afternoon. She noticed Boq pushing forward Nessarose's wheelchair, and waved at them. They waved back and approached her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elphaba, great day, isn't it?" asked Boq cheerfully.

Elphaba nodded. "Beautiful." It _was_ a wonderful day. Not a single cloud in the sky.

"You can tell that the spring is just around the corner," Nessarose said while Boq carried her in his arms out of her wheelchair and on the grass. Elphaba was impressed by that small act of affection. It was sweet of him to do that for Nessa.

"What are you doing, Fabala?" asked Nessarose.

"I'm trying to write a letter to Father, telling him I'm going to the Emerald City. Morrible insisted I'd do it."

Boq looked confused, from one sister to the other. "Fabala?"

"This is how I used to call Elphaba when we were small children. Father said once that this was how our mother used to call her, so I wanted something to remember her by."

Boq nodded, then looked at Elphaba. "What did you write so far? Maybe we can help."

"So far? 'Dear Father'," said Elphaba with a frown, sending Boq and Nessarose chuckling. She shook her head, somewhat desperate. "Thanks Boq, but I have to write this one myself."

"Oh, do you want us to-"

"No, no, no, stay. I won't be able to write it now anyway. This is such a beautiful day, let's not waste it on talking about school or anything."

Nessarose raised one eyebrow, laughing softly. Elphaba wondered how in Oz she managed to do that and still appear graceful. "It sounds like something that Fiyero would have said."

"Here is Fiyero right now," remarked Boq.

The three of them looked at Fiyero, who walked at the same road that Nessarose and Boq went on few minutes ago. He had his expensive leather satchel hung loosely on one shoulder, and several books in his arms. He walked slowly, lazily, as if enjoying the sunlight on his face. Surprisingly, he was Galindaless. Elphaba wondered how come. She was sure that Boq was wondering the same thing. One of the important decisions she had made the other night was to forget any emotion she might have had for Fiyero, except for purely platonic friendship. Having him as a friend would be better than nothing, she thought. She was about to do it in the only way she knew- hiding her emotions behind a thick mask of sarcasm.

Fiyero noticed them sitting on the grass and smiled. Moments later he was sprawled on the grass next to them, letting out a contented sigh. "This is what I call life!" he said, smiling in satisfaction. "I just _love_ spring time!"

"Me too," agreed Nessarose and picked some wild flowers that grew nearby. She began to braid them together.

"That's because it's your birthday, Nessie," said Elphaba and stretched her legs. They were at the same color as the grass, thought Fiyero, an amused smile curling on his lips. She glared at him, as if she knew what he was thinking, and he looked away.

"Really? When is it?" asked Boq.

Nessarose blushed slightly. "In about four weeks," she relied shyly.

"Right before the spring dance," said Fiyero. "How old will you be, little lady?"

"Oh, what a gentleman," Elphaba remarked sarcastically.

"Elphaba!" hissed Nessarose, embarrassed.

Fiyero laughed. "That's okay, I have never pretended to be a gentleman, anyway," he said, looking directly at Elphaba.

She looked away. So it wouldn't be that simple; he was answering back. Well, she'd just have to be more assertive. Assertive, that's right. She could do that. She'd be alright.

"I'll be 18 if you must know."

"All grown up now, huh?" asked Fiyero and kissed her palm.

She giggled. "You are impossible!"

"He's a prince, this is what they do," said Elphaba dryly.

He turned to look at her. "Oh, we do more than that, Miss Elphaba, trust me," he said and winked.

Elphaba frowned, not the least embarrassed, if that was what he was hoping to accomplish with his lame innuendo. "Oh, please. My sister is merely a child, don't ruin her." But that didn't have the desired effect; he threw his head back and laughed.

"I am not a child!" Nessarose protested.

"Where is Miss Galinda?" asked Boq suddenly.

"Yeah, where is my pink roommate?"

"I believe she is practicing spells somewhere," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba smirked. "She'd better! She'll need much more than knowing how to curl her hair in Morrible's practical exam!"

Nessarose shook her head in dismal at her sister's remark. "That's a wicked thing to say."

"Oh, well, let all Oz be agreed- I'm wicked!"

Nessarose knew better than contradicting her sister.


	5. Talking Business

**5- Talking Business**

Elphaba yawned. She had spent almost six hours at the library, studying. The old building was beautifully designed; four floors full of books- new, rare, whatever- organized according to genres and authors. It was heaven for Elphaba, and the best place to study in, as far as she was concerned. Galinda suggested that she would join her and her friends on the lawns, but Elphaba knew better than to accept that invitation. She needed the peace and quiet the library could provide her in order to memorize the spells for Madam Morrible's exam. The last thing she needed was sitting on the grass with Galinda and her silly friends. She knew just how much she'd be able to learn then, or what. Practically nothing.

A shadow suddenly fell upon her open spell book, and she raised her head with a start. She was more than surprised to see the person in front of her. She let a nasty expression take hold on her features as she said, in the most sarcastic tone she could manage, "You? In the library? I must be dreaming."

"I hope it is a good dream, at least," Fiyero retorted, flashing at her what he probably believed was his best smile. "Am I interrupting you?"

"As a matter of fact, you are," she replied, smiling sweetly.

"Oooh, that hurt!" he said, playing along, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest. It's not _my_ reputation being shattered into pieces here. Sitting in the library, and with _me_ of all people? Must be your lucky day."

Fiyero laughed softly and took a seat across from her.

"Courageous," she remarked, one eyebrow raised. "This is a point of no return, you know."

"Oh, like it's going to ruin your image or something," he teased. For a second he regretted it- she might take it the wrong way and be offended.

She detected the spark of regret in his eyes and snorted. "Oh, please! It takes more than that to insult me! Besides, it's not _my_ image that I worry about." He wondered what did she mean by that but didn't have a chance to even ask her; she continued. "So, what can I do for you? I mean, you surely need something, you wouldn't have risked your reputation in coming here just to see my pretty face, huh?" she asked in the most sweet and flirtatious tone she could manage. She was allowed some fun after so many frustrating hours of memorizing spells, no matter what was her decision regarding her feelings for him.

He had that annoying, goofy grin that made her want to smack him to wipe it off. "Did anyone ever tell you how hopelessly cynical you are?"

"Cynical is my middle name, don't wear it out." He chuckled. "What do you want, Fiyero?"

"Well… I've been thinking-"

"You have been _what_? Are you feeling okay? Should I fetch the school nurse?"

"Will you just listen?" he asked impatiently. She frowned but stopped talking. There was this unmistaken urgency to his voice. Now she was curious. "I like it here," he said, sounding serious all of a sudden. "I don't want to be expelled again, but I need to work really hard to keep my grades up. If I fail I'm out, that's what Morrible said."

Elphaba chuckled. "Horrible Morrible. That's how I call her."

Fiyero burst out laughing at that. "Huh! I bet you are, you wicked girl!" Someone behind them told him to keep his voice down. Fiyero mumbled a quiet apology in his direction and turned to look at Elphaba. "Anyway, she said that I might want to use some of my fellow students' talents… and she happened to mention your name as the one at the top of the class, almost in every class."

It wasn't that hard to follow. "So you want me to help you pass the exams?"

Fiyero nodded. "Exactly," he smiled. "And just in case you wondered, you won't do it for free, either."

"Oh?"

"Help me pass the exams, and I'll take you to the spring dance… as my date," he concluded, deadly serious, and looked deeply into her eyes.

For just a moment she was completely shocked, and speechless. Did he just say what she thought he had just said? She suddenly realized he was still looking at her, waiting for her reply. She mustered all her strength and said, "That's sweet, but I'll have to turn you down on that." More than anything she wanted to accept his invitation to go with him to the spring dance; yet an image of a devastated Galinda crossed her mind, and she knew she just couldn't.

"Do you have a good reason?" The expression on his face was unreadable to her. Offended? Upset? Disappointed? Relieved…?

"Yes, I do," she replied seriously. He didn't seem to follow. She sighed at his hopeless brainlessness. "Did you ever think of what Galinda would have to say about that?" He looked away. "I thought so," she said softly. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Okay than," he said after considering it. "How about a dance?" he suggested, "One dance? I'm sure Galinda won't mind that."

Elphaba shook her head, a faint smile now curling on her lips. The boy was stubborn. "I'm not much of a dancer, I'm afraid."

"Well, I'll have to teach you then, right? So it's only fair," he returned her smile. She hesitated. "Come on, you can't be _that_ bad. One dance? Okay?"

After what looked like an eternity, she slowly nodded. "Done," she said quietly.

A huge smile lightened up Fiyero's face. He shook her hand formally. "Done," he echoed. "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early. We have a lot of work to do."

"I'll meet you here?" he asked, already on his way to leave.

"Yes. And don't be late!" she warned.

"Swankified," he smiled, then got serious again. "Thanks a lot, Elphaba."

"No problem. See you tomorrow," she replied softly and watched him walk away. The moment he disappeared of her sight, she sighed and laid her head on her arms, setting them on the desk. Oh sweet Oz, give me the strength to be able to do this, she thought.

She had no way of knowing that on his way back to the boys' dorms, Fiyero was thinking the exact same thing.


	6. Dangerous Thoughts

**6- Dangerous Thoughts**

The following week at Shiz was stressful for everyone as the midterms grew closer and closer. The lawns were full of groups of hopeless students who tried to help one another remembering everything they have learnt so far. As Elphaba, several other people preferred the quiet library over the noise and sun outside. She and Galinda practiced endlessly on their spells whenever possible, and tried helplessly to transform scarves into flowers.

"I will never be able to make it right!" Galinda whined after her fifth failing attempt.

"You will," Elphaba calmly comforted her. "Stop whining. Concentrate." She closed her eyes and waved her training wand over a colorful scarf while murmuring the charm. The scarf was gone in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a beautiful tulip.

Galinda stared at the flower, then at Elphaba, her expression a combination of utter shock, and jealousy. "How in Oz did you do that?"

"First of all, don't shake your wand like that, use it gently. Second, make sure that you say everything you should say correctly."

"I don't even know what am I doing in this stupid seminar!" Galinda complained, looking desperate.

"You asked for it. This is what you wanted," Elphaba reminded her.

"Yes, I know, but…" Galinda's voice trailed off. She looked miserable, as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Look," said Elphaba softly, touching her arm. "I have to go now. Keep going, we'll work on it later, okay? I promise."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have to be somewhere!" She was already too far away for Galinda to protest, on her way to the library.

Fiyero was already waiting for her there. He leaned against the wall, his nose stuck in a thick book. Elphaba smiled when she saw that. He had changed a lot in the past week and a half, since they had started their private study sessions. She wasn't sure whether Galinda was aware of the fact that they spent together considerable time each morning in a secluded part of the library and went through the semester's material.

Fiyero wasn't the stupid boy he pretended to be at first. He was actually very bright and strongly opinionated; he was just hopelessly lazy. Not once they found themselves arguing about this issue or that, especially issues concerning Animal rights, but basically they had a good time. As they began to open up to one another, they laughed and joked and not even once mentioned Galinda, or what they really needed to talk about- the day they released the Lion cub.

"Hey, started without me, I see?" she called as she approached him. Fiyero raised his head from his book, startled. "Sorry," she smiled.

He smiled back. "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry. This exam is driving me crazy," she said as they climbed the marble staircase. He knew that she was referring to Morrible's seminar. He knew how stressed she was over this one specific exam. "Galinda and I will kill each other before this one is finished."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "That bad?"

She grumbled. "You have no idea. We'll either kill each other, or we'll use the spells we learnt against one another."

"Huh! Can't wait to see that one!" He opened the library door for her and they made their way to what was unofficially 'their' table; at the far end of the study hall, next to the window.

xoxoxoxox

"I think this will be enough for today," said Elphaba, holding back a yawn. She looked outside, at the darkening sky. "Sweet Oz, what time is it?"

"By the look of the sky I'll say it's pretty late," Fiyero answered, yawning loudly. He was tired too, but he felt they did a lot. He actually understood what he was doing, which was a good thing. Now more than anything he was determined to pass the exams. After all that time and effort, he didn't mean to let Elphaba down. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as he put his books back in his satchel. She nodded. "Okay than. Bye," he smiled. He was about to leave when he thought of something. He turned around to face her, before he'd change his mind about what he was about to ask. "Elphaba?"

She looked up from arranging her books, surprised that he didn't leave yet. "Yes?"

"Do you want… I mean… maybe…" Oh, get a grip, for Oz's sake! "Do wanna take a walk or go have some coffee somewhere?" From some strange reason, he didn't want to say goodbye to her just yet. They had such a great time, he wanted it to last.

However, he wasn't surprised when she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to go and check on Nessa," she said. "Some other time, okay?"

That was an improvement. She didn't even mention Galinda's objection that time. The truth was that she was too tired to even think about that, yet she knew she shouldn't go with him.

"Okay. Bye," he smiled and left. He went out of the building and walked slowly on the path which led to the dormitories. As he was recounting everything they had been talking about that day, a familiar voice suddenly interrupted his silent thinking.

"Fiyero! There you are, dearest!"

He stopped and waited as Galinda approached him. She looked as lovely as ever in a fluffly, yellow dress, a parasol in one hand and books in the other. She looked like spring itself.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" she said sweetly, though it's been only two days from their last meeting.

"I've been… you know, here and there," he said vaguely. He didn't feel comfortable to tell her the truth.

"Oh… well, we all go to the café this evening. We need some change in the atmosphere. I think it would be refreshing. Do you want to come along?"

Should he go? He was exhausted, and he had to wake up early so he wouldn't late to his meeting with Elphaba. And that meant that Elphaba wouldn't go either from the same reason. The naturalness in which this thought had simply evaded his mind made him stop on his tracks. Now wait just a clock tick. So now he cared about whether or not he'd see her that evening? What in Oz was wrong with him? He shook his head to keep that thought away from his mind. He knew what his answer to Galinda should be.

"Thanks, Galinda, but I think I'll pass," he said and started walking away. "Some other time, okay?" he called in her direction, using Elphaba's exact words. It felt somewhat comforting, to use these words.

Galinda watched him go away, mortified by what she had just heard. "You _think_? Since when have you been _thinking_?"

But he was too far away to provide her with a convincing reply.


	7. Afternoon Blues, or Greens

**7- Afternoon Blues (or Greens)**

"So, how was your practical exam with Morrible yesterday?" asked Nessarose one afternoon.

Elphaba laid back on Nessarose's bed, ignoring her sister's raised eyebrow for having her boots all over the clean bedspread. She sighed wearily. "Difficult, much more than I thought it would be. But I think I did well."

"I'm sure you did," smiled Nessarose. Elphaba took her legs off her sister's bed. It wasn't such a comfortable position, after all. "How did Galinda do?"

"She says she did horribly, but I don't know. We did them separately so I wasn't in the room with her. I don't think she was that bad, we've practiced a lot," said Elphaba, shaking her head. Glinda was always overreacting over exams. As a matter of fact, Galinda was overreacting over everything. "Besides, this is what she said the last three exams and she did fine with those. You know how Galinda is like."

Nessarose nodded and started brushing her hair with a silver hairbrush Elphaba had never seen before.

"What about you, Nessie? How are you doing with the exams?"

"Fairly well, I think. I can't wait for them to be over, though. Don't you?"

Elphaba hesitated. One the one hand, when the exams would be finished she'd stop being so stressed and tired, she wouldn't have to spend hours on the library instead of reading a book of her choice in the sun. Also, when the exams would be over, she would finally go to meet the Wizard; yet on the other hand, having the spring break over also meant that she wouldn't spend time with Fiyero again.

It's been wonderful four weeks. She knew their time together would be over soon. She tried not to think about it. They kept meeting in the library though most of the exams were already behind them. Fortunately, Fiyero did well in his exams. Elphaba was happy for him, and though she had never told him, she was so proud of him for his enormous progress in the past several weeks.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba opened her eyes, startled, at the sound of her name. "What?"

Nessarose gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, I'm fine, why?"

"You never answered to my question," Nessarose reminded, somewhat puzzled by Elphaba's strange behavior.

"Oh… Sorry, Nessa. I have a lot of things on my mind," she said, with a contemplative expression which Nessarose couldn't interpret. Elphaba's attention was suddenly drawn to a huge wooden crate next to Nessarose's bed. "Hey Nessie, what's that?" she asked. She sat up in bed and leaned towards the crate.

"That? Oh, Father sent it for me… I mean, for us…" stammered Nessarose. Elphaba didn't respond; just opened up the crate. "There are some dresses in there… Mother's dresses. He thought that I might… we might… want them…" her voice trailed off.

Elphaba tried not to look so upset, but the truth was, that she was deeply upset and somewhat offended. Not only because her father didn't even reply to the letter she sent him a while ago, but also because she knew that no matter what Nessarose said, this crate was never meant for her.

"Oh, Fabala-" Nessarose started, breaking the awkward silence.

Elphaba sat back on her sister's bed. "Did he bother to mention if he got my letter?"

Nessarose seemed to hesitate, but then softly replied, "Yes, he did."

Elphaba understood that it was all she would get from her younger sister; and that was enough. Like she couldn't guess that even without sending the letter.

"I'm sure he's very excited, Elphaba, he is just-"

"What did he write, Nessa?" asked Elphaba, not even apologizing for cutting her sister off so abruptly. For once, Nessarose didn't even seem to care.

"That he wishes you'll make this visit to the Emerald City as short as possible."

It felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. "I see." She felt really silly. She knew his reaction would be like that, so why she was still disappointed?

She re-opened the crate and sorted through the neatly folded satin and silk gowns, which still carried a faint fragrance of her mother's fresh, floral scent. Elphaba knew she would cherish it forever. She picked one dress up and breathed in its sweet smell, pretending she was just messing with the fabric.

"You can take whatever you like. I'm sure Mother would have wanted that," Nessarose said gently.

Elphaba hesitated. She was about to say something sarcastic but decided against it. Not that time. Finally she chose the only three dark dresses her mother had; those probably used her for funerals and mourning services. One was midnight blue, the other two were black.

Nessarose frowned at her sister's choice. "Are you sure you don't want something more… colorful?" she asked carefully.

Elphaba chuckled and shook her head. "No, thanks. I have to go," she said, already on her way out. "Tell Father… well, actually, tell him nothing."

"Elphaba, wait!" called Nessarose, but her older sister was already too far away down the hall.

xoxoxoxox

She found a secluded bench among the trees and stopped there. Only then she took a laced handkerchief out of her pocket and gently wiped her eyes with it. She hoped no one would notice her there, then she realized that no-one noticed her anyway. It brought fresh tears to her eyes, in spite of herself.

In the name of Oz, she was acting like a baby, she scorned herself. She knew he'd say those things; it wasn't a big surprise or anything. Nessa, as always, was at the top of his priorities.

"Hey! Elphaba!"

She raised her head, startled, and shaded her eyes from the afternoon's sun. Fiyero waved at her and was on his way to join her on the bench. Oh Oz, she hoped her eyes were not all swollen and puffy. She hid the handkerchief in her pocket, and managed a faint smile in his direction. "Fiyero, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and saw you here alone, so I thought-" he stopped abruptly, giving her a closer look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fi-" she started, then stopped. "No, I'm not fine," she answered honestly. It felt good. It felt great, actually.

"I was on my way for some coffee. Wanna join me? I can be an awfully good listener."

"I probably shouldn't," she replied quietly, softly.

He shook his head. "Probably, but I asked if you want to join me, not if you should. There's a big difference, you know," he said gently. She frowned. "Besides, you owe me one, remember?"

She did, unfortunately. And more than anything she wanted to go with him. But how could she?

He ignored her silence and kept talking. "I know this place, right outside the campus. Very few students usually go there, it's too far away, and everyone prefers the cafés inside the campus anyway. I like that place, though. They serve the best huckleberry pie in the Oz. Come on, come with me. You look like you couldn't use talking to someone. And I always feel better after eating one of Latty's pies. I bet you will, too," he finished and looked at her with a small smile, which she found charming. How could she possibly resist his smile? Did she even want to?

"I don't feel comfortable with that," she said eventually, avoiding eye contact.

"Why?"

"You know why," she said softly.

Here it was again, the unspoken issue of Galinda. He touched her arm slightly, gently, careful not to scare her off. Nonetheless she flinched, and he backed away. "Stop thinking. Stop rationalizing everything, life would be so much easier for you if you don't."

"It might work on other people, Fiyero, but I'm afraid it just doesn't work that way for me."

Fiyero hesitated, momentarily in loss of words. How could he argue with that? "Okay, so think that we are just two friends that go having coffee together in this beautiful afternoon. This _is_ what we are, you know."

Elphaba shrugged, then got up from the bench and followed him to the café.

xoxoxoxox

"Well?" Fiyero asked once the waiter came back with their huckleberry pie.

Elphaba took a small slice of it and tasted it. Its flavor was rich, special, just the right amount of sweetness. Definitely the best huckleberry pie in Oz. She nodded her approval. "It _is_ good, I admit."

Fiyero smiled. "No doubt about that, but does it have the effect?"

She gave him a look. "I feel better already, can't you see?" she said sarcastically, giving him a bitter smile.

Fiyero hesitated, then looked at her seriously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elphaba's reply didn't come immediately. Well, in fact, it didn't come at all. She stirred her coffee, then slowly sipped it. The heat that was spread all over her was comforting. It tasted real good too.

"What happened?"

She raised her head to look at him. He was amazed by her expression; it was heart-breaking. "I got a letter back from my father," she said quietly.

His face fell. "Oh." He knew the whole story by now. It was amongst other things they had discussed in the past weeks. "Not good news, I guess? By the look on your face?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "So predictable. I don't even know why it bothers me," she admitted.

"Of course it's bothering you, he is your father, for Oz's sake, and he should be very proud of you!"

"That's sweet of you to say, but it's not comforting."

Fiyero looked at her. He was worried about her; he had never seen her like that before. She looked so unusually vulnerable and miserable that all he wanted to do was reaching across the table and holding her hand. He was tempted to move and sit beside her, to pull her into his arms and make all her pain disappear. Oh no, he couldn't go there. He wouldn't think about it. He kept his distance.

"Can we please talk of something else?"

Fiyero nodded. "Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

Elphaba shook her head, laughing softly. "I don't know." And then, after a moment, "How many exams do you have left?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Oh, right, _that_'s a better issue to talk about," he teased. "Three exams to go, I'm counting them. I just got a grade on the one I did last week, the History of Magic."

"You passed it?"

He looked awfully proud of himself. He had that smug expression she once found so repulsive. "Why of course I did!"

"I'm glad," she whispered.

"How many exams do you still have?"

She sighed. "Two, thank Oz."

Fiyero smiled as another thing occurred to him. "Ready for the dance the next weekend?"

Elphaba shook her head, not returning his smile. "I'm not much in the mood for dancing right now, Fiyero."

"Why, I hope you don't intend to let me down! You promised!" he whined.

She smiled at his child-like behavior. "Fine, we'll see," she said finally. "I'm sorry, I'm not the best company this afternoon. I feel pretty blue."

"More green that blue, if you ask me." Elphaba smiled faintly at his joke. "That's okay. We all have our days," he added gently.

"You never seem to be blue." She remembered his first day at Shiz. _Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters, it's just life- so keep dancing through…_

He looked serious. "I'm hiding it pretty well, then."

Elphaba sighed. "I thought that I was hiding it well, too."

"It's not the wisest thing to do, not always. It's okay to share your pain with someone, you know."

"I know," she nodded. "Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome," he smiled. She returned the smile. "So what are you going to do about Nessarose's birthday? It is tomorrow if I'm not mistaken, right?"

Elphaba nodded, surprised that he remembered. She almost didn't. "You are not mistaken, it _is_ tomorrow. I don't know, we'll probably be at the café. Didn't think about it, actually. I'm sure Galinda has it all planned out," she smiled.

Fiyero returned the smile as the forbidden issue surfaced once again. He knew this was his chance. He didn't mean to blow it off this time. It was finally time to deal with it, whether she liked it or not. "You like Galinda, don't you?" he asked carefully.

Elphaba nodded and sipped her coffee. "Surprisingly, I do," she replied. "Just like you, she is not so shallow as she pretends to be, once you get to know her. I hated her when I first met her, but now… I guess you even might say we are friends. I don't have many of these, so I wouldn't know."

"She is sweet," agreed Fiyero. Looking up, her realized she was looking suspiciously at him. "What?"

"Just 'sweet'?"

"What do you mean? What do you want me to say?"

"I just expected to hear more about her from you. She surely thinks highly of you," she said but regretted it immediately. Galinda would _kill_ her.

It was too late, though. Fiyero's smile widened. "Oh, really? And what is it that she says, exactly?"

Elphaba laughed. "Things that I'm not supposed to tell you if I want to get to the Emerald City alive in two weeks."

"This is such a great opportunity for you."

She was surprised he let go of their previous issue so fast, yet she felt very relieved. Talking about Galinda with him made her feel uncomfortable. "I know. I hope I won't ruin it. It means so much to me."

"Why would you ruin it?"

"I don't know. That's what I do, ruin everything. Some kind of a curse on my head from the moment I was born," she said bitterly. "Or maybe even before that."

"Back to bitterness now, aren't we?" he asked softly.

"I told you I'm a bad company today."

"And I told you we all have our days," he retorted. "So don't worry about that."

"I really have to go back, though," she said. "But thank you. I had a good time. I guess I needed that."

She was about to put some notes on the table but Fiyero gently pulled her hand away. "Don't. This one's on me." He looked at her seriously. "Elphaba, if you need to talk to someone… anytime… I'm always here, okay? Don't hesitate," he said quietly. "You did so much for me already, I owe you my life."

"Oh, please, Fiyero, don't be silly, we are friends, that's what friends do, right?" She got up. "I'll see you tomorrow morning? We still have some stuff to go through for this final exam."

"Sure. Tomorrow morning."

"Well, see you then." She turned to leave when she heard him calling her name.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

Their eyes locked. For a moment he thought he saw something there… but then he thought that maybe he didn't. Only his wild imagination.


	8. Revalations

**8- Revelations**

"Oh my Oz, this exam was absolutely horrible!" Galinda said dramatically, striding into the room.

Elphaba watched the way her blonde roommate threw herself just as dramatically on her bed with a sigh of relief, as if she planned that entire entrance on her way back. Elphaba wouldn't be the least surprised if she did. "How did it go?" she asked, mostly because she felt obliged to do so, knowing that Galinda was counting on her to cooperate.

"Oh, you know. Mostly I'm happy to get this one over with. How was your day?" she asked, propping herself on the pink fluffy pillows behind her.

"Not so bad, I guess. I spent most of the morning at the library," replied Elphaba, but didn't mention the fact that she was there with Fiyero, obviously. "And I had lunch with Nessa, for her birthday-"

That made Galinda jump off her bed. Her fatigue seemed to disappear as she launched herself towards her wardrobe, and frantically sorted through her clothes.

Elphaba watched her incredulously, wondering for the thousandth time how such a small body contained so much energy and enthusiasm.

Galinda, unaware of her being watched, just babbled on. "Oh! We have to get ready! I completely forgot about that!"

Elphaba left her spot by the windowsill and sprawled on her bed. She closed her eyes. Unlike Galinda, she despised these common social gatherings when everyone came all dressed up in order to see and be seen. The only reason she was going was because it was her sister's birthday being celebrated, nothing more.

"Nessa's birthday, isn't this exciting?" Galinda's cheerful question seemed to be directed to no-one in particular. Elphaba chose not to reply. "I just _love_ birthday parties, don't you? When is your birthday, Elphie?"

"Three months ago." There were times, such as this one, when Galinda's constant cheerfulness was absolutely tiring.

Galinda looked shocked to hear Elphaba's answer. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't even know my name back then, Galinda," Elphaba pointed out dryly. It was back in the time when they still loathed one another, right before Fiyero came along and everything seemed to change. Whether it was a good change or a bad one, Elphaba couldn't still tell.

"Of course I knew your _name_, Elphie!" Galinda said with fake offense, a frown written all over her pretty features. "It's just that you were so… well, unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe-"

"Thanks, Galinda, I think I got your point," said Elphaba while taking off her dress. She didn't care changing next to Galinda, not anymore. At first she hid herself in their bathroom, or in the darkness of their room, but then she realized how amazingly childish this had been. They were roommates. It was for better and for worse, green skin or not. So what if she'd never have the perfect skin complexion as the one the petite blond who was now bouncing back and forth across the room in her lacy pink slip, trying that dress or another.

The dress Elphaba chose to wear was remarkably similar to the one she had just taken off. Galinda shrugged at that, Elphaba didn't really care. When she laced her heavy boots she remembered her sister's jeweled shoes. _As befits the future governor of Munchkinland_, said their father once he gave Nessarose the shoes. She'd probably wear them tonight. Elphaba couldn't resist the sense of envy and bitterness that suddenly washed all over her. She wished that she'd be able to wear these remarkable shoes once. Once would be enough.

xoxoxoxox

Galinda kept chattering all the way to Nessarose's room and afterwards, until they got to the café. Most of Nessarose's friends were already there, happy to leave their books for several hours and just hang out together. Elphaba was glad to see how dearly loved her sister was. She had so many friends. Of course she wouldn't be missed once she was off to the Emerald City. Nessarose would be just fine.

Half an hour later, Boq and Fiyero entered the café one after the other and added some more cheerfulness to the already cheerful atmosphere around the table. Elphaba tried to ignore Fiyero's presence, yet found it nearly impossible. Though he sat next to Galinda, who never let him get out of her sight, he kept glancing at Elphaba in a desperate attempt to catch her attention. She avoided any eye contact with him. She decided it would be for the best.

Some time afterwards a passing band of three Munchkins started playing in the balcony. The music was so alive and captivating that everyone went outside to dance to its unfamiliar sounds. Elphaba, who started to feel quite uncomfortable among the crowd, quietly disappeared into a small grove nearby. She leaned against a huge tree trunk and sighed in relief when she suddenly heard low voices, only a small distance away. She walked in their direction and hid herself behind another trunk.

"…Look, I don't think we should discuss it here," said a female voice, which Elphaba recognized instantly as Galinda's. It didn't sound like a friendly or a nice Galinda, though, not at all. Galinda who spoke was nervous, perhaps embarrassed even. Was she in some kind of a trouble? Elphaba's instincts awakened. She's better stay and look after her roommate. She slipped deeper into the shadows.

"Well, I think we should!" called another stubborn voice, a male this time. Elphaba frowned when recognition hit her again. _Boq_? What in Oz was going on there? "We should have discussed this months ago," Boq continued. "But you kept evading me! Well, not this time!" He took a deep breath and went on, his rage growing. "You know perfectly well how I feel about you, you can't just ignore me like you do!" Elphaba heard Galinda gasp. "Really, I'll feel much better if you'll just reject me once, but I can't stand this! I can't stay in the shadow, Galinda, I have to know what you think!"

My, my, what sort of trouble did she come across? Slowly, carefully, without making any noise, she made several steps forward. She now could see them. Galinda was leaning against a tree, and Boq stood in front of here, his arms in either side of her, blocking her way of escape. Galinda was small in size, yet somehow Boq managed to be even shorter than her.

After what looked like an eternity, Galinda sighed. "Biq-"

Elphaba flinched. Oh, wrong answer, my little pretty.

Apparently, the same thought had crossed Boq's mind as well. "_It's Boq_!" he shouted at her. "How is it that you impose the correct pronunciation of your name of everyone, but you never bother to remember their's?!" he asked, full of rage. Or was it pain? Elphaba couldn't really tell. She kept listening. Boq never raised his voice, ever. He was always polite and quiet.

His outbreak seemed to shock Galinda, much more than it surprised her. He calmed down once he detected the frightened expression on her face. "I'm sorry," he added gently. "I didn't mean to scare you or upset you or anything. I just want to clear things out between us."

Now it was Boq who made the wrong answer. Oh, this was fun, Elphaba told herself, somewhat amused.

"_Us_?" Galinda repeated incredulously. To Elphaba, it sounded as if she was disgusted by the idea alone. "There is no 'us', Boq, and as soon as you understand that the better!" she stated, with an obvious note of superiority in her voice. "I'm perfectly in love with Fiyero, and perfectly happy as well!" Elphaba smirked at that. Sure she was. "And you," Galinda went on. "I thought that you and Nessa, I mean… you spend a lot of time together and all…"

Elphaba's tensed at the mentioning of her sister's name. Boq snorted. "Like you don't know."

Galinda looked confused. "Don't know what?"

"Nessarose is a nice girl, Galinda, but she is not the one. You know that."

"So why are you-"

"Don't you remember? That first party at the Ozdust? You said…"

He didn't finish. He didn't have to. Galinda remembered that night well. _See that tragically beautiful girl, the one in the chair…?_ She looked at Boq, horrified. "Oh, Boq, please tell me you didn't… not because of-"

"Everything I do is because of you, Miss Galinda," Boq said softly. "I'm in love with you and you don't even care."

"Of course I care! I'm flattered, really I am, but you have to understand… just like Nessa is not the one for you, Boq, you are not the one for me. Fiyero is. I feel it. And you are truly a nice boy, but I'm sorry. 'We' will never happen," she concluded gently, looking straight into Boq's eyes. She spoke as honestly as she could, even though she herself wasn't convinced at what she was saying. Not anymore. She started having doubts about Fiyero being 'the one'. He had changed a lot in this short time since he first came to Shiz, in a way Galinda couldn't quite define. Or perhaps it was her who had changed?

There was an awkward silence, after which Boq said quietly, "Well, I won't lie and say that I feel much better now."

"Boq, wait!" Galinda called after his disappearing figure. She leaned against the tree trunk, releasing the breath she didn't even know she was holding. What in Oz had she done?

Boq nearly bumped into Elphaba, who was about to make an escape herself before one of them saw her. "Don't be scared, it's just me," she said gently when she noticed his frightened expression.

He looked nervous as he realized she was there all along. "How much did you hear?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I heard enough."

That seemed to bother Boq. He hesitated, then asked, carefully, "So… are you going to take your revenge now and smack me on your sister's behalf?"

Elphaba laughed softly. "I didn't have this one planned, but if you think you deserve that, I might change my mind." Boq chuckled. "Look, Boq… no matter what you might think of me… I understand this situation you are in. Really, I do. Please, just don't hurt my sister."

"I won't! Miss Elphaba, I've never planned to do that! You're sister is the sweetest creature she can possibly be! It's just-"

"She is not the one," Elphaba completed. He nodded, looking desperate. "I know, I heard. This is absolutely acceptable. I just don't want to see her getting hurt."

"I'm sorry it has to be that way." His honesty nearly broke her heart.

She shook her head. "Boq, it's okay to be in love. And it's okay that you are not in love with my sister. Actually, this makes sense. We Thropp girls never had much luck with love," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly curious. Could she possibly include herself in this statement? The idea alone startled him. Elphaba Thropp? In love…?

"Never mind. Let's go back, okay?" Boq was about to say something, but Elphaba nodded even before he had a chance to speak. "Of course I won't tell anyone about this, Boq, don't you worry about that."

xoxoxoxox

When Elphaba came back to the balcony, she was more than surprised to see Fiyero crouching next to her sister's wheelchair. Both of them laughed at something someone has said.

"Fabala! There you are!" called Nessarose when she noticed her sister approaching. "Where have you been, dearest?"

"You know, here and there," said Elphaba and looked suspiciously at Fiyero. "Where is Galinda?"

"Back at your room. She complained on a massive headache. And you disappeared so I took on myself the enjoyable responsibility of entertaining your sister," said Fiyero. Nessarose giggled.

As touched as she was by his gesture, she was determined to maintain her usual sarcasm when they were around other people. So far, no-one knew about their private study sessions, and she wanted to keep it that was in the short time they have left. She rolled her eyes. "How lovely."

"Be nice, Elphaba," warned Nessarose.

"I guess I should be going though. I have to get up really early tomorrow," said Fiyero and locked his gaze with Elphaba's. She looked away. He leaned down to kiss Nessarose's forehead. "Goodnight, birthday girl. Goodnight, Elphaba," he bowed, then quickly disappeared into the night.

"He is absolutely charming!" laughed Nessarose.

Elphaba snorted, determined to follow her decision, though the same thought just crossed her mind. "What were you two talking about, anyway?"

Nessarose's smile got impossibly wider. "As a matter of fact, we were talking about _you_."

Elphaba gaped at her sister. Now that she wasn't expecting. "About _me_?"

"Yes. We talked about our childhood and stuff. I wondered how was it to live as a young prince, so he told me, and then I told him about things we used to do as children. He asked me endless questions about you. Really, Elphaba, if I hadn't known better, I would suspect he was in love with you!" Nessarose said, laughing.

For a moment, Elphaba forgot to breathe. "W… what?" she stammered.

"I mean, I know he is not. He looks pretty much in love with Galinda, and between you and me, why wouldn't he," she sighed. "But I got this feeling… like there's something deeper going on, under the surface. I don't know, Fabala, maybe it's all in my head. I'm impossibly romantic, you know."

"I guess," Elphaba said weakly. She longed to be back in her room so she could think better about when has just been said.

"Speaking of romance, have you seen Boq?"

"No… no I haven't. You know what, Nessa, I think I'll go to check on Galinda. Will you be all right?"

"Yes, I will. I'm a big girl now, remember?"

Elphaba laughed softly and kissed her sister's hair. "Right. Goodnight, Nessie."

"Night, Fabala."

xoxoxoxox

Elphaba closed the door gently behind her. The room was dark except for one candle that sparkled on her nightstand. She changed quickly and was about to go under the covers when a strange sound made her freeze on her spot. It was a muffled sound, yet its meaning couldn't have been clearer. Someone was crying, and it didn't come from outside, but from somewhere within the room.

"What in Oz…" she murmured, and hurried to Galinda's bedside. It still sounded somewhat muffled because of the blankets, yet Elphaba knew what the sound meant. From some reason, her roommate was crying.

"Galinda?" she whispered and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you all right?"

She never got an answer. Galinda fell into her arms sobbing, and all Elphaba could do was to gently stroke her back and give her as much comfort as possible. She had so many questions to ask, but she understood that there would be another time to get her answers. She whispered words of comfort to her crying roommate and wondered what could have possibly happened that made Galinda break down in a way that was so unlike her.

Galinda's cries didn't stop, but Elphaba felt her relax into their embrace, so she did the only thing she thought might help. She began singing an old lullaby, one that her mother used to sing to her so many years ago. She was surprised that she still remembered its words, though she was so young when Melena died. She sang softly, gently, until Galinda finally drifted into slumber. While Elphaba adjusted the covers around her, she thought that this was a side of Galinda that she had never seen before, but she liked it. Being so broken and vulnerable made Galinda look more human, in a way.

Soon Elphaba was fast asleep as well. When they woke up the next morning, Galinda was her old self once again; they never discussed what happened the previous night.


	9. Down at the Ozdust

**9- Down at the Ozdust**

Elphaba and Galinda left the auditorium where their last exam had taken place. Galinda skipped along the hall and chattered as enthusiastically as ever, Elphaba was just relieved that their last exam was over. She still had a lot of packing to do; she was about to leave for the Emerald City the next morning. All the students at Shiz expected for the spring dance, that night at the Ozdust Ballroom.

"I can't believe we finished this!" Galinda exclaimed. "And I have so much to do before tonight! Oh, Elphie, and we must finish your packing before the ball tonight too! Aren't you excited?"

"More terrified than excited, actually," Elphaba admitted.

Galinda stopped skipping and took Elphaba's hand in hers. "Don't be," she said seriously, then smiled. "I'm sure you'll knock him over."

Elphaba returned her smile. It was in that moment that she realized she would miss this impossibly spoiled and popular girl, who became her only friend. How would she manage there without her? "Thanks, Galinda," she whispered and turned around before Galinda could notice the tears that sparkled in her eyes.

xoxoxoxox

When Galinda walked into the Ozdust Ballroom that night, leaning against Fiyero's arm, she couldn't help but remember their first party there. He had just arrived at Shiz and had taken everyone under his spell, including her, obviously. How long ago it suddenly seemed. She felt so different, more grown-up somehow, though it happened only four months ago.

Fiyero suddenly noticed the contemplated shadow that had crossed her face. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just happy to be here, that's all."

"Where's your roommate?"

"Elphaba? Oh, she'll come along. She wanted to finish packing before she'd be here."

"But she is coming, right?" He hoped that he didn't sound so concerned. He hadn't seen Elphaba in three days, when he did his last exam; he was looking forward for that dance she had promised him. Now he wondered if she decided to back away. He hoped she wouldn't.

"Of course she is coming!" Then Galinda seemed to realize what he had just asked her. "But why would you care if she's coming here or not?" she asked, a little suspicious.

Ugh, what was he supposed to say? He paused, frantically searching for a decent answer. "It's her last day here, right? I thought we might all say goodbye to her before she leaves.

Luckily, that _was_ a decent answer. Galinda squealed. "Oh, how sweet of you!" "Come on, enough with that. Let's dance!"

xoxoxoxox

Just like that first dance in the Ozdust, this time too, Elphaba's entrance drew everyone's attention, but from completely different reasons. She looked absolutely stunning in one of her mother's gowns; black satin dress that fell softly down to her feet and shown off a narrow waist and a surprisingly remarkable figure. Her loosened hair was streaming down her back in beautiful raven locks. She looked like a witch, everyone agreed, but a beautiful witch.

Fiyero froze on the spot when he noticed her.

"Dearest? Is everything alright?" asked Galinda, concerned.

"Hmm?" he tried to focus his attention on Galinda but as lovely as she was in her lavender dress, he found it impossible. His gaze wandered across the ballroom and was set back on Elphaba, who had just found Nessarose and Boq next to the punch table.

"You just stopped dancing all of a sudden."

"Oh, I thought… never mind. Oh, look, your roommate finished packing," he said in the most neutral voice he could possibly manage and pointed towards Elphaba.

Galinda gasped when she noticed her friend's unusual appearance.

"_What in Oz_?" she exclaimed, completely shocked. She grabbed Fiyero's wrist and hurried to where Elphaba was standing. She tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with my roommate?" she asked, then fell into a fit of giggles. "You look stunning! Amazing! I have never thought…" she pulled Elphaba into an embrace.

Fiyero stood there, silent, and just stared at her as long as he had the chance. He could not believe that she was about to leave them tomorrow… about to leave him… Wait just a clock tick, where did _that_ come from?

"Isn't she gorgeous? This is one of our mother's dresses, I'm sure she looked just like Elphaba in that dress!" said Nessarose.

"You look beautiful," said Galinda in a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," whispered Elphaba, somewhat embarrassed from all that fussing about the way she was dressed. She avoided Fiyero's eyes.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow. How does that feel?" asked Boq.

"Terrifying, mostly," she replied, laughing nervously. "Really. Sometimes I think that maybe I should just stay here with all of you, I mean… we just learnt to know each other," she held Galinda's hand tightly in hers.

"You'll be back in no time!" promised Galinda. They went through that earlier that day. Elphaba felt anxious from a reason she couldn't quite explain. She started to have second thoughts and almost went to Morrible's room to tell her that she wouldn't go, but Galinda insisted that going away would be best. That was what she wanted. Someone had to tell the Wizard that something bad was happening in Oz, and no one could have done it better than Elphaba.

"I agree," said Fiyero. It was the first thing he said since Elphaba entered the room. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "This music is too good to be wasted. Care to dance, Miss Elphaba?"

She snorted. "I'm not buying this royal attitude, you know, I still think you're not a real prince," she said in an attempt to sound as cynical and as superior as ever, but the truth was, that her heart was pounding. She held her breath for Galinda's reaction.

Galinda wrinkled her nose but managed somehow to still look graceful. "Oh, I hate this music," she said. "You go ahead, dearest, save the next dance for me, I'll go to check on my makeup!" she blew him a kiss and disappeared among the crowd.

Fiyero waited until she disappeared from his sight, then turned to look at Elphaba again. "So, how about this dance?"

Elphaba chuckled. "I'm not much of a dancer, I'm afraid."

He smiled. That day in the library looked so far away now. There was only one answer he could think about. "Well, I'll have to teach you then, right?" Before she knew it, he pulled her gently into his arms. She froze. "Come on, you can't be _that_ bad."

She looked amused. "Didn't we have this conversation before?" she asked quietly as they danced away from where Boq and Nessarose were standing.

"Probably. Now stop thinking. Follow my lead. Can you do that?"

"There's one way to find out. I hope I won't step on your feet."

He held her tighter. His grip was strong and confident. She shivered. "You won't," he promised.

She wasn't a bad dancer, not at all, she just needed some practice. And he was a strong lead. The music went on, and Elphaba realized that she actually stopped thinking. Everyone else, especially Galinda, seemed to fade away. There was nothing else in the world at the moment except for her, and Fiyero, and the music. She felt like she was floating.

"You see, I knew you weren't that bad," he said quietly. The band slowed its pace. He looked at her seriously. "Look, Elphaba, I… wanted to thank you for helping me. You did so much for me, I don't think you have any idea how much it meant for me."

"Fiyero-"

"Let other people to talk for a change," he reminded her gently. She smiled. "What I'm trying to say, I guess, is… that… you are leaving tomorrow… and I'll miss you. I'll miss this short time we spent together."

"I know," she whispered. "I'll miss it too." She didn't dare looking at him. She feared of what she might find in his eyes.

"Maybe when you are back…we could… talk about this… or something."

Nessarose's remark was alive and burning in her memory. _If I hadn't known better, I would suspect he was in love with you! _"Maybe," she said. "You _are_ smart, you know. I never bought that 'life is painless for the brainless' attitude. And I never doubted you'd pass these exams."

"I had the best teacher," said Fiyero. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before she had a chance to object or back away. She was too stunned to react anyway.

"We… should probably… go back…" she stammered finally. She hoped Galinda wasn't standing there, watching them.

"Yes, I guess we should," he agreed reluctantly. There were so many things he still wanted to tell her, but there was no use. She would still leave the next day, no matter what he'd say.

They didn't dance again that night. Elphaba stayed next to Nessarose's wheelchair all night and talked with Boq and her sister. She kept glancing at Fiyero and Galinda from time to time. They danced and danced and looked so perfect together. Even though she was somewhat jealous that it was Galinda in Fiyero's arms and not herself, as far as Elphaba was concerned, it had been the greatest night of her life. She touched her cheek, then smiled to herself.

She couldn't wait for the day she'd be back from the exciting trip to the Emerald City.


	10. Off to See the Wizard

**10- Off to See the Wizard**

The train station was as crowded as ever when the coach finally halted at its entrance. It was very early in the morning but there were so many people there already. Elphaba looked around her. She hadn't seen so many people since…since she first arrived at Shiz, four months ago, she realized.

"Elphie, are you coming?" asked Galinda. Elphaba nodded, saying nothing. Galinda took Elphaba's single suitcase and followed her friend to the station. She woke up that morning with an unfamiliar feeling, of pain and sorrow. She missed Elphaba even before she was gone. She was surprised at how quickly they became such close friends. Four months ago Galinda would have paid to the person who'd take Elphaba out of her life, but now? She would pay anything to make her stay. She started dictating warnings and orders as a distraction from their coming separation.

"Remember, _eye contact_. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself... well... within reason," she smiled sadly. She noticed Boq and Nessarose approaching. She didn't speak to Boq after the incident in Nessarose's birthday. She thought it was better that way.

"Elphaba, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?" asked Nessarose. She was sad to say goodbye to her sister, even though it was for a short time.

Elphaba still looked worried about her. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

"She'll be fine!" called Galinda cheerfully. "Biq will take care of her, right?" It just slipped her lips, she wasn't even aware of her mistake until she saw it in Boq's face.

"It's Boq! I... I can't do this anymore," he said, running off.

"Boq!"

Galinda crouched next to Nessarose's wheelchair and stroked her hair gently. "Nessa, maybe he's just not the right one... for you," she said carefully.

"No, it's me that's not right," replied Nessarose, holding back tears. Boq was acting so strange lately; she didn't understand what was wrong with him. And she was already upset because of her sister's departure. "Elphaba, just go, I'll be fine." Not even saying goodbye, she wheeled herself away, to look for Boq.

"Nessa, wait!" But her sister wouldn't look back. Elphaba sighed.

"Let her go," Galinda said softly. "She'll have to manage without you. We all will."

Elphaba laughed at that. "Please! You'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he, anyway?" More than anything she wanted to see him before she left. "Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other," she added quickly. Would he be there?

Galinda looked bothered. "I don't know him either," she said, much to Elphaba's surprise. "He's distant, and moodified, and he's been _thinking_, which really worries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old goat!" She looked behind Elphaba's shoulder and her features brighthened. "Oh, there he is!" She waved. "Fiyero! Over here, dearest!"

And moments later he stood there next to them. He handed Elphaba flowers, and she accepted them with a small smile. "Elphaba, I'm happy for you."

Galinda took hold on his arm. "Yes, we are both so happy."

Fiyero hesitated, then said, "Listen, I've been thinking-"

"Yes, I've heard."

Fiyero ignored her cynical remark and just kept talking. "About that Lion cub and... everything. I think about that day a lot."

His look was intent, as if he was making efforts to read through her. She didn't break the gaze. "Really? So do I."

"Me too!" called Galinda, interrupting their silent gaze conversation. "Poor Doctor Dillamond! It makes one want to... uh... take a stand. So I've been thinking of... uh..." She made a dramatic pause to add more suspense to her final statement. "Changing my name," she said finally, dead serious.

Fiyero looked confused. "Your name?"

"Well, yes!" said Galinda, now unstoppable. "Since Doctor Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Galinda, but as simply, Glinda."

"Oh well…" said Fiyero. He wasn't sure how should he react to that. "That's very admirable of you... Glinda." He turned to look at Elphaba. She was amused to hear Galinda… well, Glinda's statement. Oh, he would miss that amused expression… he would miss her… Oh, he'd better just go. There was no use torturing himself so. "Elphaba, good luck," he mumbled, not even looking at her, before he hurried away.

Glinda snorted and waved her hand at his direction. "There, see?" she asked, her tone getting annoyingly whiney.

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda-"

"It's Glinda now," Glinda corrected her, looking miserable. "Stupid idea, I don't even know what made me say it."

"It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!"

Glinda didn't look convinced. "I don't care! I want _him_! I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I _still_ want him. This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?"

They both laughed bitterly at that, and fell into each other's arms. Elphaba held on to her newly-found friend. How could she let her go? That silly, superior, arrogant blonde girl was her only friend. A crazy idea crossed her mind, and she wondered how she didn't think of it before. _What if…_ "Come with me," she whispered into Glinda's hair.

"Where?" was Glinda's muffled question.

"To the Emerald City."

Glinda looked at her in bewilderment. Her eyes sparkled. The idea was tempting, but… should she go? There was no reason not to, really. They had two weeks of spring break, and Elphaba was due to return to Shiz in time for their next semester anyway. This should be perfect. She squealed at the perfectness of it. "I always wanted to see the Emerald City! Oh, Elphie, really?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'll get you a ticket and we'll wait for the next train. Go and pack some things and don't exaggerate!" she warned. "I'll wait here."

Glinda jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "Oh, I can't believe this! We are going to the Emerald City, this is so unbelievably swankified!"

"Go, now, or we'll never make it to the next train," said Elphaba softly.

Glinda squealed again and ran off the station to find Fiyero. Elphaba sat down on a nearby bench. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, she had a feeling that everything would be… well, just swankified.

_THE END_


End file.
